Un amour écolier
by Deidara-Abby
Summary: Une petite histoire qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas. SasoxDei


Coucou !

Voici une petite histoire que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Sur ce, SasoDei powaaa !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Deidara entra dans la salle de classe et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Les autres élèves discutait tranquillement entre eux, attendant patiemment le professeur. Il ne se mêlait jamais aux conversations de ses camarades d'école. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça et préférait rester seul. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde qui venait lui parler. Parmi ces rares personnes, il y avait Tobi, un garçon rigolo et un peu idiot sur les bords. Il y avait aussi Konan, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui sortait avec un certain Pain qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais enfin, il ne trainait pas vraiment avec eux. Comme je les dis plus haut, il préférai la solitude.

Le professeur entra dans la classe. Il était de taille moyenne pour un homme, les cheveux rouges et courts. Des yeux marrons inexpressifs. Il devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus. Deidara devait bien l'avouer, son instituteur fort séduisant. Pas que Deidara soit gay, loin de là, c'est juste que son professeur était beau. Voilà tout. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Alors qu'il scrutait le visage bien dessiner de son sempei, il croisa son regard et se mit à rougir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? C'était la première fois qu'il rougissait de la sorte quand un professeur le regardait. Il détourna rapidement le regard, fixant son bureau ou était disposer une feuille de papier blanc et des crayons de couleur. Après tout, il était en art appliqué.

Le cour débuta alors et le professeur donna un sujet pour l'heure. Alors que les étudiants commençait à dessiner, l'instituteur passa dans les rangs. Il conseillait les élèves pour améliorer leur dessin ou autre.

_Professeur : Et bien Deidara, tu n'as pas d'inspiration pour ce dessin._

_Deidara : …. Non, pas vraiment, hm._

Le professeur commença à faire quelques croquis sur une feuille à part pour lui montrer quelques idées. Il lui expliquait des choses mais Deidara n'écoutait pas. Il ne faisait que l'observer. Il pouvais sentir de là, son odeur sucré. C'est vrai que en plus d'être beau, il sent bon. Quel plaisir.

_Professeur : Est-ce que tu m'écoutes Deidara ? _

_Deidara : Oh, excusez-moi monsieur, je pensais à autre chose, hm._

_Professeur : Je vois ça. _

Le professeur se leva de la chaise à côté de Deidara et alla s'occuper d'autres élèves. Le jeune blond eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait dut écouter ce que disait son sempei au lieu de le regarder comme cela. Il regrettait beaucoup.

_Tobi : Hey, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?_

_Deidara : Rien Tobi, je pensais, hm._

_Konan : Et c'est pour ça que tu regardais le sempei avec ce regard ?_

_Deidara : Occupe-toi de tes affaires Konan, hm._

Ils rigolent tous les deux comme des idiots. Deidara fit comme si de rien était et porta son attention sur les croquis de son professeur. Le cour se poursuivit ainsi sans embuche jusqu'à la sonnerie finale.

_**_ Ellipse de un mois_**_

Deidara était, comme à son habitude, assit contre le mur du fond de la cour. De là, il pouvait observer tout le monde sans que les autres ne se rendent vraiment compte. Il adorait faire ça à vrai dire. Il pouvait voir les comportements de chacun de ses camarades.

Alors qu'il regardait les personnes présentent dans la cour du lycée, il aperçu son professeur d'art appliqué passé non loin de lui. Ce dernier discutait avec l'infirmière de l'établissement. La jeune femme semblait ravie d'être en compagnie de l'homme aux cheveux rouges alors que au contraire, l'homme ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il se tenait à distance de la jeune femme. Deidara avait le sentiment que l'infirmière faisait des avances à son professeur et que celui-ci tentait de refuser. Ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être réellement gagné.

[…]

Le jeune rouge tournait la tête dans tous les sens quand il aperçu Deidara. Il venait de se trouver un excuse bidon pour laisser la jeune infirmière en plan. Il prit congé de la femme et se dirigea vers un Deidara étonné. Que lui voulait son professeur ?

Sur le chemin qui menait vers Deidara, Sasori réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire à son élève. Il n'avait aucune raison d'aller le voir à vrai dire. Deidara était … un élève. Oui, c'est ça, un élève. Un simple élève qu'il trouvait … vraiment très beau. Les cheveux longs et blond, les yeux bleus océan. Un corps androgyne. Il était magnifique. Mais pourquoi pensait-il a cela ? Sasori savait qu'il avait toujours eut un penchant vers l'homosexualité mais de là à tomber amoureux d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans, c'était fort.

_Deidara : Semp … sempei ? Il y a un problème, hm ?_

_Professeur : Je … et bien … Peux-tu me suivre s'il te plait ?_

_Deidara : Heu oui, bien sur, hm._

Deidara se leva et suivit son professeur Sasori entraina le blond jusqu'à une salle de classe vide et l'invita à s'assoir. Tout était si chambouler dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

_Deidara : Hum … Sempei, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler, hm ?_

_Professeur : Je …_

Ne sachant quoi faire, Sasori se pencha vers son élève et l'embrassa. Il savait qu'il le regretterait plus tard mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Les lèvres de Deidara était si sucré, si agréable à embrasser qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son élève répondait au baisé. Le baisé s'approfondit peu à peu devenant plus langoureux. Puis, Sasori se détacha de son élève. Il se regardèrent tout deux intensément.

_Professeur (Sasori) : Je … _

_Deidara : Je crois que je vous aime Sempei, hm..._

_Professeur : Je crois que moi aussi, Deidara._

Et pour prouver ce qu'il avançait, Sasori embrassa Deidara. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux. Même si il savait quand faisant ça, il s'exposait à de nombreux problèmes, il ne préférai pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait vivre l'instant présent, sans penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait entrainer. Non, la vie était trop courte pour qu'il n'en profite pas un peu avec celui qu'il aimait.


End file.
